


Necessary Precautions

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Come Marking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everything is terrible, Forced Exhibitionism, Groping, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Veela!Credence, Watersports, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Poor Veela Credence accidentally sets off an alarm in MACUSA. Obviously, this calls for a strip and cavity search in front of all the employees. Or something. With his Veela allure, no one can be bothered to thing straight.This is awful. Don't read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a Veela Credence fic (full length with plot!) but I needed to get this trash out. Jesus it's awful

Credence felt awful. The something inside of him must have set off the MACUSA alarm, and the poor security men had to take time out of their day to deal with him. Maybe Credence should apologize and run.   
“Sorry, kid. Your coat?”   
Credence shrugged off the coat Graves had given him, heavier and warmer than it looked. He handed over his hat and was beginning to take off his gloves when he felt the first touch at his back.  
“Oh!”  
“Just procedure, sonny. Can’t be hiding nothing.”   
Credence nodded quickly, embarrassed that he didn’t know such a thing. He was such a silly boy…  
He carefully placed his gloves on the table, raising his arms as a disillusionment charm was cast on his shoulders down to his waist, down to his…  
Credence blushed. The guard swallowed, eyes half-lidded, as though he could see through the thin clothing and liked scarred flesh. Credence felt his skin crawl and the thing in his stomachs purr. The line behind him was growing restless. Credence flushed in shame.   
“Y-your arms...behind your back, please.”  
Credence dutifully obeyed, allowing the top three buttons of his shirt to be popped open, revealing milky skin and a light scent to the room. The men’s eyes fluttered as they drank Credence’s scent, several women relaxing in their husband’s arms, several husbands growling their approval as the guard roughly examined Credence’s nipples.  
Credence squirmed, feeling funny.   
“Nn...nothing here...the trousers?” The guard panted. His buddy coughed before nodding.  
“D-doll, cross your arms and lean over on the table, huh? Perfect.”  
Someone wolf-whistled. Maybe someone pretty walked by. Some movie star, the way people were whispering. The guard palmed at the seat of his trousers, taking careful professional care to rub at Credence’s flesh and check his inner thighs for illicit materials, whistling lowly as he grabbed the flesh in between Credence’s legs.  
“Something there. Maybe an unregistered wand, a smuggled - er, something.”  
“Better check, officer.” Someone growled.  
“Yeah, to keep us safe!” Another shouted.  
Credence bowed his head in shame. “S-so sorry, officers. I don’t think I have anything…”  
“That’s for us to decide. Stay there. Spread your legs a bit.”  
Credence did so, and the guard behind him shuffled so close that Credence could feel the wand in his pocket, or his police baton. Wait. Did wizards carry those? Maybe the aurors disguised themselves as police.  
A hand went to his belt, undid it, and Credence’s loose trousers fell slightly, held up only by the curve of his ass. Credence felt tears prickle to his eyes in embarrassment.   
Professional, clinical hands between his legs, fondling and grabbing at Credence’s poor testicles and long shaft, a steady puff of grunts against the shell of his ear as the guard pressed his wand against his ass. Just a reminder that Credence was bad, and sinful, and held up everybody from getting to work and made everyone mad…   
“Fuck - nn, I think, uhn, maybe we need a cavity search…” The author groaned, now grinding himself against Credence’s ass. Credence blinked cutely up at the officer in front of him, whose eyes were at Credence’s groom where his partner’s hands kneaded. “And a second opinion.”  
The author nodded, pulling down Credence’s pants and hefting his heavy balls, carefully examining Credence’s long shaft. Credence whimpered as he heard the crowd moving. The revolving doors swishing to life as people entered and exited. Moving away, probably. They couldn’t be moving toward him, couldn’t want to see this, couldn’t be unzipping their trousers or reaching under their skirts…  
“Open your mouth, baby.” The author gasped. The poor guy looked about Credence’s age, in his twenties. He probably just wanted this to be over, like Credence. Credence’s soft lips parted, and someone groaned. His lips were carefully examined, his tongue pressed down, two fingers thrusting inside. Credence instinctively began to suckle, eyes fluttering closed.   
“Give him a little more…”  
“Yeah, I don’t feel safe.”  
“A probe, maybe. Fuck, something invasive…”  
“Something proper.”  
“Do your damn jobs, I don’t want any smugglers!”  
“He’s gotta be hiding something under his shirt.”  
“No, in his trousers. Take it off…”  
Credence squirmed, feeling so hot, hating the attention as his back arched into the heavy palms resting on his ass, the assessing hand on his shaft, the hard something against his thigh.   
“Why the hell isn’t anyone at their desk?”  
Everyone went silent. Credence mewled. Mister Graves did not sound happy.   
“A-auror Graves, sir - “  
“God damn it, what the blazes is going on here?”  
“Just...a cavity search, sir. Standard procedure.”  
There was a long pause. Credence squeezed his eyes shut.  
“I’m sorry, Mister Graves. It’s all my fault…”  
He didn’t have to open his eyes to feel the heavy gaze on him.   
“They’re just doing their job. I’m sorry I’m so wretched…”  
Graves chuckled darkly.  
“A fucking cavity search? Really?”  
Credence didn’t get the joke.  
“We have spells for that.”   
Credence shrieked as his ass was opened up and made slick, stretched open like a big, deep swallow. His trousers fell to the floor.   
“See? Empty. Tight. Any further questions?”  
Silence.   
“You’re doubting my abilities? Fine.”  
The sound of a zipper and then -   
“Oh, Lord!”  
Yes, yes, yes-!  
Graves pushed into him with one solid thrust, setting a punishing pace. The man didn’t even grunt, lip curling as though Credence was a pest to be dealt with.   
“This is why we don’t let Veela sluts into the office. Or maybe why we should…”  
“There! Please, lord, keep going, right there…” Credence gasped. The beast in his belly was crowing in victory, tightening Credence’s ass when Graves pulled out, relaxing when he thrust in, unable to bare being empty.   
“Oh, you’re going to order me around..?”  
“No sir! No, I’m sorry-” Credence could feel him pulling out no no no-  
Graves jacked himself roughly, a spray of wet heat over Credence’s ass. Graves growled his contentment. A flick co his hand, and Credence was chained to the table, bent over, ass spread and slick.   
“Anyone...frustrated by the distraction or delay as I was is welcome to spank him. No fucking. Get handsy, and I’ll turn away. Need a piss? Well, we’re all civil here. I wouldn’t imagine you’d doing anything untoward.”  
A stream of hot liquid inside of him, bubbling out and dropping down his thighs and soaking into his trousers. Credence sobbed, hips rutting against the table desperately. Graves sighed, almost paternal. Another flick, and there was a plug in Credence’s ass, a ring around his dick.  
Credence cried out as the plug settled onto his prostate, humping desperately.   
An open palmed slap to his aching hole, right on the plug, forcing it deeper.   
It began to vibrate, and Credence forgot how to speak.   
“Don’t dally. Lunch breaks only.”  
Graves turned on his heel, presumably to disappear back into his office. No one grumbled, shuffling past Credence with a few spanks, a gripe or two, a slap to his twitching balls, a teasing hand on the head of his cock.   
One man had been roughly stroking himself the whole time, and finally came on Credence’s ass, rubbing in his come so gently…  
Credence whimpered, trying to twist to meet his eyes.  
“Please…”  
A gentle pat on his plug.   
“I’ll be back at lunch. Give this cunt what it needs…”   
Credence purred in time with his beast, losing himself in the toy in his ass, the throb of his cock against the plug.  
Lunchtime. Maybe Graves would take a break. Poor man...he needed soothing.   
Something that could only be Veela crooned against his belly.  
Yes, yes...he could soothe the poor man. He just needed to convince someone to push him to Graves office...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with Newt! Oh god. Last chapter, y'all.

By lunch, Credence’s ass was burning. The growling men who stepped up behind him and jumped into his poor flesh tugged on the vibrating plug, but Mister Graves magic held it fast. The men took out their frustrations with spankings, slapping his throbbing ass cheeks with their hands, nails, cocks…  
It all ended the same: their cock down his throat, swallowing down their sperm and eventually their piss.  
Credence was too tired to hold himself up on his elbows on the hard table. He served this. He was a naughty, awful boy who distracted good men from their work. He fought tears as he realized Ma was right all along. He was nothing.  
A rather handsome man strolled over to him, bored, his soft cock in his hand.   
“S-sir, can I ask you - mph!”  
“Shut up, sweet…uhnn, yeah…” The man groaned in relief as he let out a heavy stream of urine into Credence’s mouth. Credence swallowed as fast as he could, and ended up coughing, shaking his head.  
This man was nicer than some of the others. He pulled out his cock and pissed on Credence’s face, instead, wetting what used to be his soft hair, pissing over his eyes, which were clenched shut.  
“What were you saying?”  
It was hard to talk when he aimed his stream into Credence’s mouth, but he had to speak when spoken to.  
“C-could - guh - c-could I go to Grave’s office?” His words were all warbled between swallows and coughs. Luckily, the nice man understood.   
“Oh, he’ll unchain you when he wants you - his office is down there, see the big doors?”  
“T-thank you - “ Credence was cut off by his cock, now hardening, slapped against his face.  
“No problem, beautiful. Maybe thank me a different way, huh..?”  
-  
Credence wanted to come. The nice man spanked his heavy balls and pinched the head of his cock, but it wasn’t enough. The only thing that burned worse than his ass was the emptiness in his belly…  
He needed Mister Graves. Credence wasn’t sure how or why he knew, but he needed him.  
Suddenly, the chains disappeared with a clink. In what felt like a cool breeze, the semen and urine was gone from his face, his hair, his trousers and shirt. He felt clean and nice - well, except for the harsh band around his cock and the vibrator in his ass.   
Credence stood, shaky.  
“My office.” Came a voice from the ceiling. The aurors glanced up at it, and then Credence, and then back to their work.  
Credence flushed as his trousers redid themselves harshly, painful as they tightened against his cock and ass. Were they smaller, now, or was it his imagination?   
He walked on unsteady legs toward Mister Graves office, down the long line of aurors desks. Some men spanked him, some groped him, some patted the bulge in his pants and wished him luck.  
By the time he reached the doors, he was panting and mewling, trying to be a good boy, trying not to touch the ache in his pants.   
The door was locked.   
Credence knocked.  
“Just a moment.”  
Credence bit back a wail, rutting against the door frame. He heard snickers, a wolf whistle, but he couldn’t help it! He needed…  
“Enter.”  
-  
The sweet smell of peaches, syrup, and sex filled Graves office. Ah, Veela allure. Never got old.  
The kid was shifting from foot to foot, a bulge at his crotch, flushing at the obscene vibrations that filled he quiet office.  
Graves wondered how quickly he’d break.  
“Wait just a moment. I need to finish this report, and then I’ll tend to you. Sit.”  
There weren’t any chairs.   
Credence hiccuped, fighting a high, instinctual keen as he sat, the plug in his ass forced deeper, vibrating more intensely. Credence shifted his weight and gasped, humping the carpet.   
Graves made a noise of disgust and Credence’s eyes welled with tears, hips moving faster.   
A wave of his wand, and Credence was forced against the floor, his face at Graves polished shoes. He couldn’t move. He could feel pressure against his poor cock, but he couldn’t grind down into it.  
“Lick.”  
Credence kissed Graves boot, and got to work.  
-  
Newt was not used to MACUSA being quiet. He was used to rowdy aurors being barked at, the rustle of papers, prisoners being yelled at and escorted.  
But when he walked into MACUSA, it was quiet. Well, except for whispers and suppressed laughter.  
Something smelled...good.  
“Is Perceval Graves in?” He said, trying to sound firm. The assistant raised his eyebrows.  
“Er, yeah. You...might not want to go in there.”  
“Why?”  
Everything seemed foggy, but in a nice way. He felt hot.  
“Because...oh, see for yourself.”  
-  
Newt knocked on the door, was permitted entry, stepped in, and nearly fell to his knees.  
“V-veela?” He gasped, leaning on the door.   
“Come in, Mr. Scamander. Stay a while.”  
Newt fell forward, the door slamming behind him. He groaned, pupils dilating, taking in the sight of poor Credence.  
“A-a live Veela? And a male? So rare…”  
Credence mewled, giving Newt a glassy eyed glance.  
“Percival…”  
“Why, Mr. Scamander. I didn’t expect you to be so...affected. Tell me.” Graves purred, leaning forward. “Are you a virgin?”  
“Yes…” Newt moaned. Then remembered himself. “I mean-!”  
Graves chuckled. Two virgins in one day? This could be fun.  
“Percival, you’re - do you know how to properly care for a Veela?” Newt frowned, accusatory through his red-faced arousal.  
“Enlighten me.”  
“He’s...He needs you to touch him. Gently. Cover him with your body and whisper until he calms down. What have you been doing to him? He looks half dead…”  
“Show me.” Graves said. “Show me how to treat him.”  
“W-what?”  
“Just for education's sake. I wouldn’t want to...hurt him.”  
Newt swallowed hard. “I…”  
“Take off your jacket. You must be hot…”   
“I - yes, I am…”  
Newt shrugged it off, eyes on Credence, breathing slow and deep. The allure was taking over, making his submissive nature burn, willing to follow Graves’ every command. Graves grinned.  
“Go on, then.”  
Newt bit his lip.  
“Credence, may I touch you?”  
Credence nodded jerkily, still hiding his face in Graves’ boot. Graves reached down and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back.  
“He asked you a question.”  
“Y-yes...yes, touch me.” Credence moaned, pulse skyrocketing. Graves let his head fall, and Newt fell to his knees beside him, catching him and cradling him.  
“V-veela’s in heat...um, they need the feeling of being full. Mounted.” Newt explained, straddling Credence's thighs. “They - oh…” Newt began to thrust against Credence’s ass. “Oh! Oh, they need - reassurance…” Newt gasped, leaning down to nuzzle into Credence’s neck, into his scent gland.   
Graves smirked, lazily stroking his cock through his pants. It was fascinating to watch a brilliant wizard like Newt Scamander fall under the spell of the Veela. His eyes were empty save for dazed lust. He pushed at his fogged mind, just a little.  
“Do they need skin to skin contact? I think I read that somewhere…”  
“Y-you’re right. Uh, just a moment, love…” Newt practically tore off his shirt, revealing his freckled chest and rosy nipples. “Can I take this off, sweet?” He murmured gently. Credence purred into Newt’s soft hands and tone, nodding sluggishly. Newt helped get the shirt off of him, immediately snuggling him close. Credence began chirping and kissing every square inch of Newt exposed before finally settling on his lips. The two kissed with a pretty charm, tugging at each other and nipping until both of their lips were pink and swollen, licking inside each other’s mouths.  
Very pretty. Very inspiring. He patted his knee and pointed at the carpet.  
“Over here.”  
Both Credence and Newt obediently shuffled over, Credence crawling, Newt staring with a vague hint of confusion. Something was wrong, he shouldn’t…  
“Newt. Over here.”  
Newt crawled over as well, an arm at Credence’s shoulder. both were on their knees at crotch level. Graves licked his lips.  
“Go on. You can play.”  
As Newt and Credence resumed their frantic kisses, Graves unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, groaning in relief as his hard, dropping cock was freed. Held straight out, it fit right between their lips, just at the head.  
“Keep kissing.” Graves groaned, and let them suckle at the head of his cock, held between their mouths. “Oh, fuck…”  
Their lips were so plush and wet, kitten licks lapping up drops of pre-cum. He licked his palm before beginning to jack himself off.   
They were an arresting sight: clutching each other's shoulders, whining against each other's lips around his cock. Newt tugged Credence closer, pressing a knee against Credence’s crotch. Credence moaned, gratefully rubbing up against him.   
“Newt, take out his cock. Credence, take Newt’s.”  
Both men scrambled to obey, lost in each other’s bodies. It was almost cute. They couldn’t help but stroke eachother. Newt’s eyes widened at Credence’s long, delicious cock, locked up and straining.  
“Percival! Why would - “  
“Credence, rub him like I’m doing to myself.”  
Newt’s anger was quickly forgotten, his back arching, and he came with a silent scream, head tipped back.  
Gorgeous.  
“Don’t stop, Credence.”  
Credence whimpered, and resumed stroking Newt’s soft, oversensitized cock.  
“No! No, please…”  
“Did I say you could stop kissing? Get back on my cock, you fucking slut.”  
Newt sobbed, giving Credence sloppy kisses, open mouthed against Graves’ cock.   
“Please…” Newt whimpered, twisting away from Credence’s fumbling hand. Graves considered him.  
“Hmm...I’ll let you have a break - “  
“Oh, thank you - “  
“- If you let me try something.”  
“W-what?”  
But Graves was already pressing his heel into Newt’s stomach, against his bladder. Newt shrieked as he began to urinate on Credence’s hand, on Graves shoe.   
“Oh, God, I’m sorry darling…”  
“Lick that up, Newt.”  
“No, please-”  
“Now.”  
Newt screwed up his face and leant down to lick up his own piss. Credence squirmed at the arousing sight.  
“You wanna fuck him, Credence?”  
“N-no, I want you…”  
“I don’t want a sloppy fucking hole. I want something hot and tight. I should fuck Newt, but I thought I’d be nice. Was I wrong?”  
“N-no! No, Mister Graves. I want...Please let me…”  
“No, I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want either of you filthy sluts. Unless you can change my mind…”  
Credence immediately began to swallow down as much of Graves’ cock as he could, Newt sobbing as he was yanked up by his curls, forced to mouth at Graves’ balls.   
“Fuck, yes...Come on, boys. Make Daddy happy, and you might get to fuck tonight…”  
Newt perked up at that, whimpering against his ballsack. Credence began stroking him desperately, trying so hard to be good.  
“Look at these two fucking cunts. You just need some hard fuckings, don’t you? You need my firm hand, huh?”   
Credence nodded. Newt’s spell had been broken with his orgasm, and Graves needed magic to force him back on his balls.  
“Keep that up, Newt, and you’re getting a spanking. Or I’ll tie you up and fuck your virgin hole with spit. Or maybe I can do what I did to Credence…”  
His thrusts sped up, choking Credence.  
“Just fucking tie you up outside...no plug for you, though. Anyone can come and fuck you, spank you like a worthless fuck.”  
Newt gasped against his scrotum, horrified at his treatment of Credence. Graves snapped, and spelled Newt’s jaw wide open, forcing his balls to sit on Newt’s tongue, bathed with every thrust.  
Credence gagged and choked, tears in his eyes. Graves put his hands on the back of his head and fucked harder. Credence thrashed and squirmed.   
“Oh, baby, that’ll only make me fuck harder...God, two whores in one day. How can a man be so lucky? A shame dear Mister Graves isn’t hear to see it.”  
Credence froze. Grindelwald grinned, pulling out to slap Credence’s pretty, tear stained face with his heavy cock.  
“He’ll be so excited to have new playmates…a new chance to escape. Adorable.”   
Credence crawled away, grabbing Newt’s shoulders. Grindelwald froze him in their places, jacking off angrily. Graves face twisted in pleasure as he approached orgasm, pointing for the two shivering men.  
“Mine. All mine…”  
He painted their faces, Newt’s mouth still wide open, Credence still trapped in arousal, licking everything up. Grindelwald chuckled lightly, his smile...trustworthy on Graves handsome face. He pissed on the two of them, groaning in pleasure as they cringed away only to be stopped by his magic, faces turned upward to his dick.  
“P-please…” Credence whimpered.  
“Yes, doll?”  
“C-can I come?”  
“Don’t your kind need to be fucked to orgasm?”  
He ripped the curse off of Newt’s jaw, who gaped and rubbed at his messy face. He nodded jerkily, swallowing.  
“If you can get Newt hard again, he can fuck you and you can come.”  
Credence fell on Newt’s soft cock, swallowing him down. Newt screamed, oversensitized and unable to twist away.  
That would be nice to listen to while Grindlewald worked. Such charming little shrieks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this is a sad ending and this is AWFUL

**Author's Note:**

> comment what kinks you'd like to see/who you'd like to see use our poor horny boy. do you think newt should rescue him? should he see graves? get some more spankings? tell me what you think!!!
> 
>  
> 
> sorry jesus


End file.
